Bloody Butcher
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: i think we all know where the influence for this story came from. Sorry i won't be continuing it, it's an intriguing plot but i've been stumped.


_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

_Slice slice slice._

_Splash._

_Scarlet walls._

_Screams._

_No No No!_

_Crying._

_Please stop!_

_Grind Grind Grind._

_Silence._

Ludwig awoke with a start, sweat sliding down his face and along the back of his neck. The breeze from the open window chilled his heated skin; his erratic heartbeat the only noise his ears could hear. This was the tenth time this month he had that dream, no it was a nightmare, and in that time he had gotten little to no sleep. Looking to the clock on his nightstand Ludwig cursed when he saw that it was only 3 o'clock in the morning.

Throwing off his covers with a sigh, he wasn't going to fall back asleep, he stood from his bed and padded his way to his bathroom; he might as well start the day. After showering, brushing, and dressing he walked to his kitchen where he made himself a pot of coffee and set some eggs and sausage to cook on the stove. When done cooking he ate his breakfast, washed the dishes, then went downstairs to let his dogs out the back door; he was very grateful for a shop that had a backyard. As they played out back Ludwig went about setting up shop for the day.

Around 8 o'clock he opened for business and puttered around his shop as he waited. Not too much later the bell above his door rang and in walked his first customer of the day.

"Good morning Ludwig" chimed the happy voice of the lady that walked in.

"Ah mein favorite customer, how are du Lily?" Ludwig greeted with a smile.

"I'm wonderful, those wursts you sold us yesterday were divine" Lilly complimented.

"Danke I am glad zat du liked zem, here for more?" He asked as he gestured to where he kept his wursts.

"Oh not today, right now I'm looking more for something to make a roast with; my in-laws are coming over tonight and I wanted to serve up something I know they will really enjoy" Lily told him as she looked about.

"Ah ze in-laws, vell I suggest ze Schweinebraten; pork roast ist ze vay to any persons heart" He told her with a chuckle.

"Well in that case I'll have five pounds of pork" Lilly told him with a grin.

Nodding Ludwig prepared her order and he was paid for it "Come again soon Lily".

"Oh I'll be sure to" she said with a wink then was out the door with her purchase. Yes, being the town's butcher was indeed a good life.

Humming happily he turned on the tv that was in the corner of his shop and set it to a random channel, he liked to have background noise as he worked. On the screen the news report appeared showing pictures of missing people and a special news bulletin. Just as this report started the door opened again and two more people came in.

"Ah guten morgen, here for somesing for your lunches?" Ludwig asked the two men that had came in.

"You know us too well Ludwig, it's hard to pass up having your roast beef" one man said with a chuckle as he leaned against the counter.

"Ah ja, alvays a fine sandvich to eat vhen vorking up a big appetite" Ludwig agreed as he got their order prepared for them.

"Man I still can't believe that those disappearances are happening in our own backyard" the second man murmured as he watched the report.

"I know right? my wife won't stop worrying over it; keeps saying it'll be me next with how late I stay at the bar" the first man said as he shook his head.

Ludwig glanced up at the tv, pausing in his work as he saw the pictures of the ten people that had gone missing over the month. He felt like there was an itch at the back of his mind, like something was trying to tell him about those missing people but his mind wouldn't listen.

Shaking off the feeling he finished it up and brought over the order the two men wanted "Just be careful out zere, ve don't need anyv'one else going missing".

"You don't have to worry about us, as far as I'm concerned let the creep find us" the first guy chuckled.

"Hey now that ain't funny, don't go looking for trouble or asking trouble to come find you" the second guy warned.

"Well why not, I say we get a big party together and hunt this son of a bitch down" the first guy said and the second guy just shook his head as he paid Ludwig.

"This is for the police to deal with, keep your nose clean and don't go lookin' for trouble" the second man said before he left.

The first guy scowled and said as he paid "ah who asked him anyways, you agree with me, don't you?".

Ludwig looked at the tv again and that feeling came back even stronger as he glanced at the newest missing person "I sink he is right und ve should leave it for ze police".

The guy scoffed and also left, leaving Ludwig to continue to stare at the tv.


End file.
